parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline: Origin)(15) Year 14th: Part 2
Arrest by Russian James face is bleeding due to the punch. A muscular man standing near him. A man in normal clothes is facing him " Good morning my old friend" The man " It's nice to see you again" James eyes are closed and blood is falling from his face. " Do you know how much does it take for us to buy you ? You are a gold mine of intel" The man The muscular man punches James in the face. " Take it easy" Vlad " Are you going to tell me the name of the man contact with you last year in Continential hotel in Moscow ? Muller or Kalev ?" James looks up at the man " I don't know what you're talking about ?" Vlad punches James in the face making him fall in the ground. The man stand up and looks at the lying James with 2 hands being tied behind the chair. "Thanks for your cooperation. Soon, you will talk. We're bringing in some usueful tool" James looks at the man when hearing that Then he painfully closes his eyes. The man walk out leaving Vlad with James. " You will never break the rope. It is plastic" Vlad James is trying his best to break the rope. Vlad kicks in James's belly. The door is opened. A man walks in with carrying some stuff along with the man interrogate James before. The space suddenly has an unbelievable shake making 2 coming man fall in the ground. They quickly stand up " What happen ?" Russia Vlad touches his ear "We have just been hit ?" Vlad Russia " Who ?" The man " Not sure" One more shock. It makes 3 standing man scramble again. " Call B-Force" The man Vlad pushes James up. 5 men covered completely in armor come in the room then hold James hand to drag him out. The man takes out a tiny dot and press in. A hologram screen appear. While it is loading, another shake happens making 3 men fall down. The man stands up and look at the hologram screen, which is now stretching like having magnetic interference. " We have been hacked" The man While walking along with 5 men, the light rope tiding James's hand disappear. 5 men look at that in shock. James quickly kick the man in his back in the left, then elbow the man in the right-back. He grabs the electric stick of the man nearby and touches to 2 men in the front, then hit this men with that stick. James turns back, a man behind him has just standed up, he punches the man in his temple. The left man punches him, James blocks the blow by his left hand then punches the man in the face. 5 men are all down, James runs away in the balcony. While running, he falls down due to the shaking of the spaceship, He stands up and keeps on running. James suddenly hides behind the wall as seeing a group of armor men are deployed with heavy riffle. James kness and slowly walks to the window nearby, he sees a machine laser gun is firing heavily to the spaceship. Scene changes to 2 running armor men with machine gun, the door is opened and James jumps out. He kicks a man in the belly then punches in the face of the left one, the elbow in the neck of the man he has attacked. He grabs the riffle then hits the man in the face by the riffle's stock, then aims at the lying man and shoots him. Then he runs away. The man interrogated James before is walking quickly among the running armor men to strike back from the attack " Come on, move faster. Hit them in dock" (Russia) The big screen in commander room of the spaceship now is heavily glitched due to the cyber attack. The man is looking at the screen in shocked Vlad moves to the man "Sir, Carter has escape" (Russia) " How ?" The man asks in shock " That's all what I was told. Now, we're trying to find him" Vlad The man turns back and shouts " Find Carter at all cost" (Russia) An explosion blow away a few armor henchmen. James is hiding behind a steel stair and watching at the running henchmen. The space ship shakes heavily follow with a lot of sparkling of electric wire. A group of henchmen is coming, suddenly, an electric explosion stops them, makes them stands for a few second, then they keep on moving. James appears from the stair and shoots these men continously, all are death and falls in the ground. James runs to the door in the front. Back to the man, he is in the commander room and watching his assisstant typing on the computer. Things now is chaos, many henchmen are running around, we can also hear explosion nearby. Suddenly the light of the room is dimming, then computer are powered off. It quickly switch to battery mode " Sir, Our power grid has been hit" (Russian) James, who is holding an AR15, is walking slowly in the balcony. He sees the light is dimming, then turn off then on. Back to commandor room: " Sir, we found him" (Russia) The henchman show a scene James is running away after shooting a few henchman " Sure, he can't get away" The man Next scene show a group of armor henchmen with assault rifle are running quickly in the balcony. A door is opened from inside and James appears. In front of him now is like a factory with many engine, steel, chain. A door nearby is opened, an armor henchmen appears, James quickly turns left and shoots down the man. James turns back, he heards footstep, he knows that the henchmen are coming for him. He makes his desperate runs to handrail in the balocny, He steps on the steel handrail and jumps out of the balcony just before the henchmen reach the door. They shoot to him continously but miss, James jumps out from the balcony and grabs the chain to slide down. James falls in a giant steel gear and quickly stands up as the henchmen above shoot to him continously. Now James has hided behind the steel gears. As hiding inside the gear, James looks at his hand which are now bleeding. Scene changes back to the group of henchmen in the balcony who are still pointing their barrel to the moving gear where James is hiding below. James suddenly appear from the upper great where the soldier shoots to the gear continously and James immediately disappear as he jumps down. Scene changes to James as he has just jumped down. James is running away in the balcony, a group of henchmen appears from behind and shoots to him continously but all miss, James has run away. A henchman touches his ear " He is running to Block 5K" Meanwhile, a group of henchmen in armor are preparing weapons and flying saucer for a strike back. to the spaceship attack them before. A henchman walks to the door and opens it, suddenly, he is kicked in the chest by James and falls down. A few men in the room grabs their riffle and shoot to James but he quickly runs away to the door in the front. James runs to fleet of flying saucer, a henchman turns back and is punched by James in the face. James runs to a flying saucer and tries to open it but it is locked. He tries another one but all are blocked. A group of henchmen has chase him to this room. A group of henchmen stand above in the balconay and another one stand below, they shoot to him but he quickly hides behind a flying saucer. Suddenly a flying saucer in front of James opens its door, then another one, then more...one by one... The group of henchmen above looks at each other surprisingly. James runs to the saucer nearby before the henchmen above shoots. He enters the saucer, then starts the engine. The group of henchmen above keeps shooting to the saucer. Now, it starts. It goes up then James starts flying. James ains the rocket and shoots at the steel door in the front, it explodes and his saucer flies out, but the henchmen inside manages to damage an engine of the saucer just before he drives out. Now James is out of the spaceship. He looks in the left and see the space ship that is launching the attack in the Russian spaceship. Back to the Russian spaceship, a group of henchmen enter the saucer and start flying out. Outside in the space, James has speeded up his saucer and is faraway from the Russian saucer. Now, he has reached the sky of the Earth. Black smoke starts to come out from his saucer. Scene changes to Dakar airport, two fighter aircraft are moving in the runway. Back to James in the flying saucer " A Russian message" " An Egypt message" " Unindentified flying saucer, please identify your code or we have to shoot you down due to unauthorized airspace penetration." James looks at the map in the screen, he sees that his spaceship is above Africa Middle East, in Egypt with Suez cannal. More black smoke comes out from behind his saucer. James touches on the touch-pad of the saucer to find identify code. but the screen show "Access denied" He receives an alert " Missle detect" James tries his best to pilot the saucer, but it is failing, more black smoke, The missle is about to hit his saucer. James still tries his best, but in vain, now the missle is about to hit his saucer, he can see that in the screen, James grabs the chair and presses the button, his chair jumps out of the saucer, just before the missle hit the saucer and exploded completely. James presses the button in the chair, the parachute pulls out. In Xandaria James lands on a wheat farm. Just right after he landed, a group of farmers nearby see him. James quickly takes off the parachute and roll it, then he puts in a bush. He touches his injure in the face and in the chest, belly and feels pain. The farmer saw James before grab their sticks and try to approach him. Next scene show James is in a ware house, wearing like Jack Bauer (black jacket) and trying to find something to heal his injure, he suddenly turns back when hearing the sound from the door behind as he has locked the door. Outside, a farmer tries to open the door. Next scene show James walking out of the warehouse from the back door, a farmer suddenly hit him in the back by the stick " Israel spy .... Israel spy ..." (Egypt) I fall and say: "Please,..." (English 3 more farmers run to him to attack. James tries to stands up then grabs a stick from a farmer then fight back. He quickly defeats 3 due to his skill. One left tries to scream while trying his best to attack him. The farmer keeps on attacking. James hits the stick in his neck making hims dead. " Shit, I keep on killing people!" James look around, 2 are unconsious (not sure dead or alive), one is hurting, he approaches " sorry, if I let you live, not sure if you will tell the police my face..." "You Israel spy" I heard the sound of the coming farmers " phrase" (the coming farmer) James hides in the wheat. The injured farmer shouts: "Israel spy". When one farmer has just come, James hit the stick in his leg, make him fall then hit in the other farmer face. Then he kicks in the face of the fallen farmer in the left then hit one in the temple of the farmer fallen in the right. Seeing 2 are uncious (or don't move) while the injured farmer tries to grab an sharpen wood, James hits in his addam apple, then neck breaks him. James tries to run to the house of the farmers, then seeing a lot of man runs out of the house, then James decides to run away to the mountain nearby. In the mountain, James sees the town. We can see the catheral far away... From the scene, we can see: In the gate to the town, there are many sentries. Now, James is walking near the gate of the town, then he hides behind a wall to observe the walking people Camera zoom out from James. We can see a tiny drone is flying above, Scene changes to the view of the drone, as many image of pedestrian are being processed. Scene change to the view in a data center in a camera room. There appear an alert James image is detected An soldier in the camara room calls his captain: "Sir" A captain turns back to the soldier "What ?" The soldier points to the alert on the screen with info of James is scrolling out " Arius espionage, wanted by FSB, MOSSAD, CISEN, NIS (National Intelligence Service (Kenya) ) The captain grab the radio. Back to James, he still stands still and nervously looking around. He looks at the soldier who don't look at him A soldier in the town gate grab the radio " Bravo 1, cofirm" (Sound from radio) Soldier "Sir" Back to James, now he looks up and frown when seeing a tiny drone. He turn left and suddenly sees a group of soldier moving toward him He turns back and runs away. . The sentries chase him. Running to a dead end, he stops, turns back and hands up. The two guards approach him " Interlace your finger behind your head. Aruis spy" They approach him. He quickly grabs one spear and beats them down. 2 are falling in the ground (not sure dead or unconscious). Then he points the spear to the citizens nearby to make them to stay away from him. He sees nearby, a few kids are playing by climbing then jumping down from a broken wall. He throws the spear and run to them, then I climb to the wall and then climb inside the town. Camera changes to lying soldier with the radio nearby, sound from radio: "Bravo 14, update", "Bravo 14, update" Category:Storyline: Origin